LazorCozmic5
LazorCozmic5 (also known as "LC" or "Lazor" for short) is an active Level Palace user since early 2017 and a former Trusted User as of late June 2017. He is regarded as one of the best level-makers among the community and is well-known for making hard and long standalone SMF2 and SMF3 levels, usually default at Hard difficulty, his SMF1 series Everstrange Park Trilogy, as well as his ongoing series Sweet Taste Heaven made exclusively in SMF1 Candy Edition. Besides creating and editing custom backgrounds during some of his free time, Lazor finds enjoyment in making levels and is always eager to willingly participate in tag levels regardless of who's hosting the level. Since the 21st of August 2017, he also began his debut of recording level play-through videos with audio. He is the current owner of the Level Palace YouTube channel. History Membership on PG Prior to joining Level Palace, LC would spend time creating levels during 2010-2011 on PG, mainly using the old SMF1 (Ver. 3.0) although he wasn't registered when he tried signing up for an account on PG in the beginning of 2017, due to the fact that sign-ups for creating new accounts were disabled at the time. Membership on LP LC was later introduced to Level Palace in 2017 by his friend Tristaph. Despite not being a member of the SMF community back in PG, he showed interest in the SMF community and had a passion for Mario, creating and reviewing levels. His reviews are usually relatively long, detailed and in-depth. Unfortunately, he was involved with some shenanigans to do with XP, which sort of backfired on him. Shortly after being revoked of the Trusted User status, he was invited to join the League. Some time later, he was also given ownership to the Level Palace YouTube channel. Trivia * He is the only user to have successfully reached Rank 11 on the XP Leaderboard as of the 27th of April, 2018. * Purple is the color he associates himself with. * He has quite a bit of experience in the field of graphic design and arts. * Despite having a reputation of posting effortless filler levels, he's shown to be perfectly capable of producing great levels. * He was the first person ever to create a SMF1 Candy Edition level. * His levels are usually tightly designed, striving on challenging platforming of sorts and allowing for really distinctive and athletic gameplay. * His level Honeyful Adventure is his most voted level, with a whopping 21 votes and the first ever Candy Edition level. * He once made a PowerPoint presentation of SMF for one of his high-school assignments where he talked about the history of Super Mario games origins, demonstrated tutorials, showcased levels and talked about Level Palace. * He is currently a clan member of the League . * Bullet-bills were his all-time favorite enemies to use in levels back when he specialized in SMF1. * Legend has it that if LC is shown as "offline" in the Level Palace server, he's low-key online. * Officially started recording level playthroughs on the 22nd of August 2017 * LC is the only individual to have created more than one section of The Monolith. * LC ranked 3rd place in the 2nd LP Contest, right after TheBlackKoopa232 and Popthatcorn14. * He is one of the 6 judges for the 3rd Annual LP Contest as of January 26th, 2018. * He was a Level Palace Youtube channel manager as of August 30th, 2017 and is now the current owner of the channel. Category:Users